


A lonely wait

by circeus



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Primary Village, Redemption, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circeus/pseuds/circeus
Summary: Iori is waiting. Turns out someone else was waiting too.
Kudos: 10





	A lonely wait

**Author's Note:**

> A very old piece of writing

The feather-tailed mammal smiled and greeted Iori, who smiled back. They didn't really need to talk anymore. Armadimon, a more open persona, stopped to chat with Elecmon as the human boy walked around Primary Village. He wasn't sure why he came here every day. Why he made a point of coming everyday. 

Armadimon and Elecmon were more skeptical, but didn't dare say anything. Elecmon because he really liked the company; Armadimon because he liked to come to the Digital World, but most of all because they didn't want to disappoint Iori. The boy's trait might not have been hope, but you wouldn't have been able to tell. He waited with a steadfastness few could ever hope to match, and telling him he was waiting pointlessly would break something.

Iori didn't even dare considering the possibility that it might not happen. It had to, or there was no justice in the world. And he would be there waiting when it happened. At some point, it just became a routine. Iori was good with routines. He'd come and without him having to ask—he originally had asked, but not anymore because it was becoming obvious that if he continued to ask for news of certain eggs, Elecmon would seriously consider the option of frying him—Primary Village's caretaker would mention how he could help. And Iori would.

It felt doubly satisfying, but it wasn't gratifying _per se_ , especially as he knew he would not normally have done this, even though it seemed like the normal thing to do with the Digital World at peace, but Iori knew it would now take the end of the world for him to stop. Time went by. Seasons? Iori wouldn't notice: it was always Spring in Primary Village. At any rates, upon one of his visits, Elecmon gave him a grave look.

"There's something you should see..."

Iori blinked, then all weariness from the wait seemed to vanish.

"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to constrain the emotion from his voice.

Elecmon rolled his eyes.

"Come and see for yourselves," he told the partners.

Waddling, he guided the pair over to the other side of a giant string puppet, where a pair of eggs lay resting against each other. Iori had to admit Elecmon was right; there could be no doubt. The first egg looked as if it was made entirely of tightly-wrapped grayish bandages. The other was a mix of crimson red and purple with a black extruded spiderweb pattern. A comparison with the Spiderman movie that had been released not that long ago easily came to mind, and indeed Armadimon couldn't help remarking on it aloud, but Iori chased the thoughts from his mind. He would have the leisure of making corny comments later. Elecmon's voice finally brought him back to earth.

"I've been trying on and off for a few days to get them to hatch, but they won't," he commented with a shrug. "Personally, I couldn't care less."

Iori turned to give him a horrified look. He had always assumed Elecmon took care of whoever was reborn, regardless of what they might have been or done in their previous life. Elecmon seemed to feel the eyes on him and looked up at the child.

"The Kaiser almost destroyed this world, then BlackWarGreymon almost did, then _BelialVamdemon_ ," he pointed out, "If they feel like staying in there, then I sure won't object."

He turned around.

"Maybe you'll have better luck. Or maybe you won't."

Iori grimaced. There was suddenly something fundamentally _wrong_ about the world. Something about the Digital World wasn't as he had thought of it, and that was always a great shock to him. He knelt down and half-heartedly rubbed the two eggs, not really expecting anything. And indeed nothing happened.

"I can understand his point, y'know, dagya," Armadimon said.

Iori gave his partner another distraught stare.

"Well, I can understand why it's a bit harder for you to understand. After all, she didn't shoot at you with intent to kill, dagya," his face hardened, "she used _me_ for that."

The child bonelessly slumped to the ground, his face leaning into his hands. It _just wasn't fair_. Ogremon, Tailmon, Ken, BlackWarGreymon, even Oikawa; they had all had a second chance. Why couldn't Mummymon and Arukenimon get one? They did seem to realize how bad the things they did were... He gave a long-winded sigh.

"Must be lonely in there..." Armadimon suddenly mumbled, breaking Iori out of his reverie.

The digimon seemed to have more on his mind, but his voice trailed off so as not to disturb his partner.

"Keep on," Iori prodded the creature.

"Well..." Armadimon paused to better collect and organize his thoughts. "I mean, it must feel pretty crappy being rejected like that, dagya. I mean, when Elecmon of all people won't take the time to get you out of that egg, dagya, you must feel really, really lonely."

Iori contemplated that, than gave a brief nod. A minute or so later he suddenly sprang up like a jack-in-the-box. The sudden movement after such immobility scared his partner out of his wits, but it was being grabbed and the improvised, out of tune singing and dancing that ensued which drilled into his yellow armored head that his partner had gone completely boinkers.

"Thank you Armadimon. You are a GENIUS!"

Armadimon tried to focus on something that did not involve meeting his latest meal again and squeaked a feeble "Thank you" shortly before finally being returned to a more familiar ground level. He gulped

"What was that all about, dagya?"

"Well," Iori explained, "you see, I remembered what Takeru told us about the time he came here years ago. He said he was really curious, and he desperately wanted to see what happened when you made an egg hatch. The point is, an egg won't hatch if nobody _really wants it to_."

Armadimon stared at his partner as the meaning of the words sunk in. He cast a side glance at the eggs.

"Well, if you understand that now, why don't you try giving them a good rubbing?"

"That is exactly what I plan to do," Iori retorted.

He walked intently over to the digimon in waiting and grabbed one in each arms as if in a hug before rubbing them against his chest and each other. The two ovoids briefly wobbled, then, with a puff of smoke and light squeals, turned into a pair of cribs looking forward at the wooden leg of the oversized toy in front of them. Iori knelt and delicately put the cribs down before turning them around. In the crib that was supposed to be Mummymon was a floating puff of wax-like smoke with a candle atop its head.

"Knew it," the Mokumon giggled.

In the other was a black sphere with a pair of ear-like appendages. It stared at him, then frowned and pointedly looked away. Had it had arms, Iori was certain they would have been tightly crossed.

"Oh goody," it said somewhere between a squeak and a grumble, "now this gets to be _extra_ awkward."


End file.
